


Poached Eggs and Helicopters

by MidoriEmmi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Other, Train Ride, mezzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriEmmi/pseuds/MidoriEmmi
Summary: Inspired by Episode 12 of the anime. Tamaki is restless on the journey to MEZZO's next job and takes to pondering about random things to pass the time. There are many responsibilities that come with being one half of a duo, and for Tamaki, the first is looking out for his Sou-chan. Oneshot.





	Poached Eggs and Helicopters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a reeaaally short oneshot :D MEZZO gives me fluffy feels when they show concern for each other and they aren't my tip top OTP but I love them all the same. It all started with the hand-holding I swear. 
> 
> P.S. Title contributed by someone clearly much more qualified than me in naming sense and who has (somehow) given her blessing for me to upload this.

If Yotsuba Tamaki could have it his way, no job would start before noon and everything would end at six p.m. sharp so everyone could arrive home just in time for dinner. There would even be time for him to digest four ousama puddings instead of his usual two before curfew. Scratch that, he would get a grand total of six ousama puddings assuming he did all his homework and did them up to Iori’s meticulous standard. Not that he had ever done it, but Iori had promised and one could always dream.

Unfortunately, he could not have his way. MEZZO had a night recording at some obscure location a couple of hours from their dorms (not that Tamaki would have grumbled any less even if the location had been a ten-minute walk). The pair had been fortunate enough to find seats together, but not fortunate enough to escape the piercing orange rays of the setting sun. They stabbed through the window glass, the translucent advertisements and the eyes of the entire seated row MEZZO was quite unfortunately a part of. Tamaki frowned. It took three directional changes, four turns of his head and a great deal of shimmying before he could escape being glared at by an overzealous star. Or sun. Whatever. The enemy was at bay for the moment. He glanced at the snoozing figure beside him. Even asleep, Osaka Sougo’s posture was impeccable and only slightly hunched. Sougo barely moved even with the occasional carriage jerk. Only once or twice did he shift, and even then it was just to pull back his right hand which for some reason kept slipping off his own knee.

Tamaki felt an intense irritation prick at him; he grabbed the roving hand and with the weight of his own ensured it stayed still. Pale furrowed eyebrows loosened, if only a little.

The train carriage rocked steadily, the quiet rumbling almost a background lullaby. Tamaki felt his fingers curl up instinctively at a particularly hard jerk. The cold fingers intertwined with his did the same. Sougo didn’t have the warmest hands; in fact his could probably turn any hot beverage into an iced one (Tamaki never told him that, for safety reasons). It did not matter even if they were out on days when the pavement could fry eggs in those tiny cracks and anyone’s head could make a mean poached egg. Sougo, the older and more mature half of MEZZO, somehow managed to keep his hands as cool as his composure usually was.

Normally, Sougo would be the alert one, bright amethyst eyes darting towards the window at every station announcement. Those fair lids were shut now. A few pale hair strands brushed the length of his eyelashes. Tamaki decided it was a bad idea for Sougo to use a white mask. The young adult practically melded into the background with his lips covered.

“Sou-chan…” Tamaki mused. Sougo’s energy levels were honestly not surprising considering he seemed to put all of it into consistent, timely nagging. During those times, Tamaki wondered where he was pulling out all that information from. Then he remembered. Sougo had two unified bits of hair sprouting from the exact centre of his head, which always seemed to twitch whenever he was agitated. Tamaki liked to call them “the helicopter”. Was Sougo getting his data transmission services through some mysterious method? Probably. Was he getting it through “the helicopter”? Definitely. Tamaki had no doubt about that.

The younger boy yawned as another station announcement sounded. If he remembered correctly, there were about ten...or was it eleven more stops to go? Those directors really had a knack for finding locations he never knew existed in Japan, let alone on the train map. Tamaki shuddered at the thought of getting lost. Just navigating any interchange station was trauma-inducing, that was for sure.

Tamaki heard a small groan. Sougo mumbled something in his sleep and shifted slightly, pulling his hand away from his unit partner’s warmth. Fragments of a scolding could be heard; his, Tamaki guessed. Even in his dreams, Sougo was just as motherly and naggy. Tamaki withdrew his newly free arm back into the nestles of his chest. It seemed like his partner preferred to maintain his cool hand temperature. That aside, it could have been Tamaki’s imagination, but the smaller hand felt a lot colder than usual.

Well, not like he was a doctor or anything. Sougo likely did not even know about his hand being grabbed in his sleep. Tamaki had done it before, when it looked like Sougo was having a troubling dream. All the symptoms were there, the cold sweating, the whimpering, the thrashing and sleeptalking; he calmed down almost immediately as soon as their fingers made contact. It was magic. Of course, Sougo would be embarrassed to the ends of the earth knowing this happened, so it was Tamaki’s secret. At least for now.

MEZZO was a team of two after all. If Sougo did all the looking out for the both of them, then what kind of partner would he be?

The train jerked again. The golden rays were slowly mellowing out, like the sun itself was feeling sluggish. They no longer pierced every surface they touched, only gentle brushes and caresses wherever they landed. Tamaki found himself working harder and harder to reopen his eyelids. Was he that tired? He tried rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and when that didn’t work, he had to admit defeat. Well even Sougo was taking a snooze, wasn’t he?

A small nap wouldn’t hurt, Tamaki concluded. It would be fine; there was quite a long journey ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give the tabasco child more love and warm blankets ;-;


End file.
